Miraculous Ladystar
by MissCelestialHeart
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a simple high school student. Or so everyone thinks. Really, she's Ladystar, akuma fighting superhero with her partner, Chat Bleu. They fight to rid Paris of all the akumas sent by the evil Acnologia to possess humans. Their final battle with this enemy however, draws near. What happens when they're faced with akuma stronger than ever before? :CANCELED:
1. Prologue: A Starry Night

**Hey everyone! I'M BACK. Ik ik I haven't written a fanfic in a while, and just suddenly I pop outta the blue with one, ik it's very rude. Gomenasai. I've been kinda missing my old fangirl life, so I decided to start up a fanfic xP. I honestly have no idea what i'm about to write, so I hope you enjoy it xD.**

•••x•••

Prologue: A Starry Night

•••x•••

 **Lucy**

I jump onto my balcony, hearing my transformation wear off.

That was a long night. Chat Bleu and I had finally beaten a frustrating akuma, which had the power to turn invisible, after a few hours of fighting with it. No one would have even noticed there was an akuma about, if it hadn't been for things "magically" floating out of stores.

Being Ladystar is really tiring. Every time Acnologia sends out his little akuma dragons, I have to go out and fight them. Though, it's not too bad. I get to protect my friends and family from the terrors of Acnologia. It's hard keeping the secret of Ladystar from them, but somehow, I manage.

"My dear lady, don't you think you should be resting your beautiful self after such a draining escapade?" A certain annoying voice sounds out, jarring me from my thoughts.

"It's bad enough with Chat Bleu's flirt attempts, I don't need you joining in Loki!" I groan at the smirking lion kwami.

"But it's just too impossible to not flirt with such a beautiful gem like yourself!" Loki exclaimed, earning another groan from me as I shut his gate.

"Close, gate of the lion!" I grumble, watching as his presence sparkles away, leaving me alone in my room.

Finally I can just get a little rest...

 **XOXOXO**

 **Natsu**

We were fighting for what seemed like years, but with her there, I didn't mind too much.

Ladystar, the superhero I fight Acnologia's akuma with, a complete mystery, and the girl i'm in love with. She thinks i'm just messing around, but I do really love her. I don't know exactly when I fell for her, but I just know I did, and hard. I wish I knew who she was, but every time I ask, she says it would be better to keep our identities secret. Maybe one day i'll learn.

I hear Happy, my kwami whom transforms me into my superhero form of Chat Bleu, munching happily away on his fish. I look over and wrinkle my nose in disgust. How does he enjoy that slimy stuff? And he eats it _raw_...

The blue kwami catches me looking and offers me some, but I refuse and head over to my computer. I take a quick glance at the Ladyblog, a blog that practically stalks Ladystar. It's run by a small blunette from my school named Levy. Somehow Levy manages to make it to all of Ladystar's fights getting in the best parts. It's like she has an alert on her phone or something.

I notice Levy posted a video just a few minutes ago, meaning my recent fight with the invisible akumatized victim. Which by the way, was just _so much fun_. Not. It's really hard to fight with someone who keeps turning invisible by the way.

I click on Levy's video and watch as Ladystar shoots out a beam of light, that reflects off the akuma, making it visible. That's when we accidentally realized how to defeat Invisa, as the akumatized victim was called. Ladystar shot a glance at me, making sure I was thinking the same as her, then she shot another beam of light. Then boom, I jumped on Invisa, grabbed her glasses, and threw them over to Ladystar. That's when Ladystar broke them and out flew the little dragon. She cleansed the small dragon, and set the city of Paris back to normal.

Ladystar really is amazing. I'd never be able to defeat an akuma without her.

I looked over at the clock, realizing I just wasted a whole hour on the ladyblog, as usual. Which is bad, because I have to wake up for school in about 4 hours. "Tomorrow's gonna be fun..." I grumble, turning off my lamp and flopping down on my bed to get some rest.

"Night Natsu!" My blue kwami friend chimes between bites of his fish.

"Night Happy" I mumble before falling into the darkness called sleep.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Wow that went surprisingly well for a completely improvised story xD. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Tell me if you think I should continue it in the reviews.**

 **See ya!**

 **~Grace**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Wow thanks for the reviews guys. Tbh, I was expecting maybe one or two, but somehow I got five and i'm really grateful, so thanks guys!**

 **So this is gonna completely end up as Lucy's POV, I wanted to put Natsu in, I just couldn't with my ending. I'll be sure to fit him in as much as possible next chapter!**

 **Okay enough with my jabbering, let's get on with the story!**

•••X•••

Chapter One: The Beginning

•••X•••

 **Lucy**

"Lucy!" Levy, (A.K.A. my best friend since, well, forever), scream-whispers in my ear, jarring me back to reality.

"Huh, what?" I whisper, a bit too loudly, back to Levy.

"Miss Heartfilia do you have something that you would like to share with the class?" Well, more like much too loudly. I hear a few giggles from my classmates as I shake head no, face burning with embarrassment. "Well then, let us continue our lesson"

"Hey, what's up?" Levy whispers to me in concern. Oh. Nothin much. Just had to deal with fighting an invisible victim of Acnologia at like 2am. No biggie.

"I'm just really tired" I murmur, keeping my face front due to the teacher's eyes bearing down on me like a hawk.

"You sure you weren't staring at Natsu?" Levy teases, starting to giggle but quickly switching to a cough after another glare from the teacher.

"Levy!" I whisper sharply, lightly punching her arm.

Despite how I hate to admit it, she's not wrong. I am tired, but I kinda was staring at his hair, wishing I could run my hands through it. I mean it looks so soft and- oops there I go again. Ugh, why does having a crush on someone have to be so frustrating?

"Okay everyone, one last thing before the bell rings," Not homework, anything but homework, please not homework! "There will be homework over the weekend!" Seriously? One thing. That's all I asked for! "You will be partnering up in pairs of four for a group assignment on Egyptian history. Any significant event is allowed, but the event must have happened at least fifty years ago!"

That's not too hard right? There's a whole Egyptian exhibit just a few blocks away! I got this.

"Hey Natsu, Gray, wanna partner up with me and Lucy?" Levy suggests to the two boys sitting in front of us. Never mind, I'm doomed!

"Sure" Natsu grins, earning a glare from the raven haired boy sitting next to him.

"You know-" Gray starts, but before he can finish, Levy cuts him off.

"Great! We'll meet at Lucy's! You know where she lives right?" Levy asks, in her full on business mode.

"The Heartfilia bakery, right?" He knows where I live?! Contain squeal, contain squeal.

"Yup!" Levy pipes cheerfully, "Is 1pm tomorrow good?"

"Yeah, see you there!" Natsu says, waving, then exiting the classroom.

"Hey come back here Dragneel!"

"Your clothes Mr. Fullbuster!"

"Again?!"

 **XOXOXO**

I can't believe Levy did this. I seriously can't believe she did this. "Why, why Levy, why?"

"Did you say something?" Gray asks, plopping a cookie into his mouth while giving me a questioning look.

"Nope!" I squeak, throwing a quick glance to the super hot pinkette. The super hot pinkette in my house. The super hot pinkette in my living room. "Aggh!"

"Uhm, kay then..." Gray says in a puzzled tone, devouring another cookie while somehow managing to lose his shirt.

"Dude, don't strip in Lucy's house!" Natsu complained to his best friend, or rather frenemy. They always fight, but they're never seen without the other.

"I can strip wherever I want, thank you very much! Now where's my shirt?" Gray questioned, starting to search around for his clothing.

"Can we get started?" Levy grumbled, glaring at Gray who managed to find his shirt, (for once).

"Good idea, so I was thinking we could do our report on pyramids. Maybe like the first pyramid built, or where the idea came from?" Natsu started off.

"Well I was thinking we could do something about how cats came to be so worshipped there" Levy suggested, throwing her idea into the imaginary idea pit. "How about you Lucy?"

"Huh? Oh um, I, well I was thinking we could... Uh, um..." I fumbled, casting a nervous glance at Levy. Unfortunately the blunette was only urging me forward, rather than trying to save me from embarrassing myself, so I continued. "Maybe, like... Something on hieroglyphics?"

"Ooh that sounds fun. Unlike flame brain here's idea," Gray scoffed, plopping down on the couch, shirtless, again, but now with a bag of chips.

"Hey! Where'd you get those!" I fussed at Gray, snatching the bag from him, and putting it in the cabinet.

"Ehh!" Gray complained, already missing the bag of chips... and his belt.

"Gray find your belt before you-" Levy started with a groan, being interrupted by Gray getting punched in the face by Natsu.

"Did you call me a flame brain!?" Natsu exclaimed, jumping off the couch.

"Yeah, you're also a slow brain for taking so long to figure that out!" Gray jeered, barreling towards the pinkette.

"If only Mrs. Fernandez were here to glare them to death!" Levy groaned, watching as a fight broke out between the two.

"I'd like to see her get punched in the face by one of them. I mean, she did give us this stupid assignment anyways!" I added on to Levy's statement.

"Haha, that'd be really funny. At least you get to work with Natsu though!" Levy beamed, pointing at the pinkette, confusing him long enough to get thrown into the wall by Gray.

"Ooh you're getting it now!" Natsu growled, lunging onto Gray.

"Hey... Do you hear that music?" Levy mumbled, somehow silencing the whole room.

"Yeah" Gray whispered, as if speaking too loudly would wake some imaginary baby in a room nearby.

"What music?" I questioned, a bit nervous over how I couldn't hear it.

"That... That melody. It's so relaxing... It's just..." But Levy was cut off, because both her and Gray fell into motionless heaps on the floor.

"Levy!?"

"Gray?!"

 **XOXOXO**

 **DUN DUN DUNNNN. Did I seriously just end it there? Yes. Yes I did. Muahahaha. You will have to wait til next chapter to find out what happened, and what's going to happen xP. Am I evil yet?**

 **I'm pretty sure someone might question this so, i'll go ahead and tell you. Yes, Mrs. Fernandez is Erza xP.**

 **Okayzies. I normally message people who review, but I kinda wanna just do it here. It's sorta like a shoutout to everyone who's willing to spend their time reading my story and telling me what the think of it. I really really love when I get reviews so thank you, and please please please tell me your thoughts about this first chapter!**

 **Okay, now without further ado!**

 **AprilDiamond9- Thank youuu! Of course I wouldn't forget you! You're like my favorite person on this site! You take the time to read all my fanfics and i'm really really grateful for that. So a trillion billion thank you's!**

 **BakaFangirl- I love ladybug too! Well... I guess that's kinda obvious as i'm doing a story involving it xD. But I hope you like how this is looking! Thanks for your review!**

 **Littlest1- ML and Fairy Tail are so amazing right?! I hope this can be tons of fun for you to read! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest- Thank you! I hope you like this chappy! Thanks for reviewing! xP**

 **Johnny Spectre- I haven't seen anything either, i'm surprised there's not tons of these, seeing as a lot of Fairy Tail fans are into Miraculous. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for saying you can help! I'll be sure to message you if i'm stuck on something! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Okay thank you so so much guys! I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	3. Chapter 2: Lullaby

**Aha... Sorry it took so long to update. I'm a lazy butt face xD. Anyways, here's the next chappy!**

••• **X** •••

Chapter two: Lullaby

••• **X** •••

 **Natsu**

One second I had been fighting with the icy bastard, the next, he lay motionless on the floor.

"LEVY?!" I heard Lucy cry out in panic.

"Gray?!" A strangled voice uttered. Who said that? It's only me and Lucy awake. Oh... It must have been me.

"L...Levy?!" The blonde whimpered, tears threatening to spill over. "Levy... Levy say something..."

I watched as Lucy slowly sank to the ground, eyes showing evident horror at her friend suddenly passing out. I realized I needed to compose myself, and snap her out of it when she started breathing rapidly.

"Lucy" I rasped, taking a deep breath to calm myself. However, my attempt to get her attention failed, and I walked over to her, slowly sitting down. "Lucy" I repeated, this time in a calmer tone.

Somehow I managed to get through her panic, and she look at me, realization striking throughout her. Before I knew it, she was standing up, only evidence of her panic being her shaky hands.

"You good now?" I asked Lucy, getting only a nod yes as a response.

I need to go figure out if it was an akuma that caused this incident, but I don't want to leave Lucy alone like this.

"I'm going to go outside and see what's going on okay?" I softly told her, standing up and heading for the door. But I was stopped when a hand suddenly grabbed the back of my shirt.

Eyes widening in shock, I spun around and looked at the blonde. It didn't take long for her eyes to widen too, realizing what she'd just done, and hastily letting go, squeaking out a "Sorry".

I smiled and said, "Hey it's okay. Do you need me to stay?" To my surprise, Lucy vigorously shook her head choking out, "Go".

I took one hesitant glance at my classmate, then walked out the door, instantly looking for somewhere to transform into Chat Bleu. If this was an akuma, it needs to be stopped before it takes any more victims. I noticed a empty alleyway, ducking into that.

"What took you so long? I sense an akuma!" Happy complained, flying out of my bag and shooting me a vicious glare.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't leave her like that. So it is an akuma behind this?" I asked the blue kwami, peeking my head out from behind the alley's wall.

"Yep. A pretty nasty one by the looks of it!" Happy told me, stuffing a fish in his mouth.

"Okay Happy, claws out!" I yelled, seeing a sparkling light engulf me.

 _Let's do this._

••• **X** •••

 **Lucy**

Why. Why did I grab his shirt? I'm so fricking stupid. My best friend suddenly passes out, and all I can think of is for him to not leave.

I need to transform into Ladystar, not stay with my crush while being in a panicked state.

"Calm down Lucy, calm down," I told myself, taking a deep breath.

"Transform!" I shouted, seeing stars begin to form around me, surrounding me in a brilliant light.

Time to find me an akuma.

••• **X** •••

 **Natsu**

After I had transformed, I started looking for the akuma, but only found people panicking over the bunches of people asleep all across the city of Paris.

For some reason, it seemed like they were all lined up like a kid's drawing of the sun. Like there were rays of unconscious people, and the rest were awake. It was a weird thing to see, but I tried to ignore it so I could look for the akuma.

That's when I heard screams behind me, and I turned around, seeing a tree-like person playing a weirdly soundless flute as people around him passed out.

"Gotcha" I hissed, jumping down to confront the akumatized villain.

The akuma is most likely in his flute, so I just gotta grab it and then keep it from the akuma until Ladystar gets here. Easy, right?

The akuma noticed me right away, pulling his flute away from his mouth.

"Why hello there Chat Bleu! My name is Lullaby, here to put all the poor souls stuck living in this cruel world, to sleep. How may I be of service?" The tree-like villain asked, bearing a creepy smile.

"You can help me by giving me that flute" I growled, staring at the twisted piece of wood that was the flute.

"Now that I can't do. But I can put you to sleep like all the others!" The man cackled, shooting a musical note towards me.

Before I could jump out of the way, something wrapped around my leg, and I was pulled away right before the note exploded in my place.

I looked up at the smirking girl, with her sparkling blonde pigtails and sharp brown eyes, staring down at me as she swung around her whip.

"My lady! Where have you been?" I asked, my face falling into a lopsided grin.

"That's nothing you need to worry about little kitty" The beautiful woman laughed, holding out a hand to help me to my feet.

I gratefully accepted her hand, being pulled to my feet as she took her fighting stance.

"Okay, what are we up against?" The blonde asked, staring straight ahead at the akuma.

"It plays it's flute and people fall asleep. It can obviously also shoot exploding musical notes from the flute. So yeah!" I informed her, earning a eye roll at the horrible explanation.

"You think the akuma's in the flute?" I heard my lady ask.

"Yup, most likely. It doesn't seem to want to _paw_ it over though" I joked, chuckling as Ladystar shot me a glare.

"What? I couldn't resist!" I defended myself, throwing up my hands.

"Will you two stop flirting already!" The akuma groaned, slamming his hand, _er..._ branch, over his face.

"We're not flirting!" Ladystar shrieked, glaring at the villain.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just shut up already. You're giving me a headache!" The tree-like akuma groaned, raising his flute to his mouth and beginning to play it.

I don't see why he keeps playing it, it doesn't make any noise!

"Chat..." Ladystar whispered, my head instantly jerking towards her. Her beautiful brown eyes were half lidded, and her legs shaking. _No..._

"Chat i'm so tired..." She mumbled, eyes flickering as she tried to stay on her feet.

 _No no no_! Anyone. Anyone but my lady. I... I need to save her. How. How can I save her?! I looked at the beautiful blonde, the sun making her seemingly glow, panicked.

Sun. Sun. Rays. THAT'S IT!

Before I knew it, I jumped towards Ladystar, pushing her away from her spot.

The last thing I saw was tears pouring down Ladystar's cheek as she screamed something I couldn't hear. Then darkness consumed me.

••• **X** •••

 **AHHHHH. What happened to Chat Bleu?! What did he figure out?! Will he and Ladystar be alright?! You'll just have to wait to find out. Herherher...**

 **Anyways! I hope you enjoyed the chappy! I tried to make it longer this time xP. Sorry if it's a bit dry though, I tried to make it a bit more interesting too.**

 **Time to answer your reviews!**

 **Johnny Spectre - Haha, yeah. Sorry I know last chapter was a bit dry. I'm bad at making things interesting. As to who Chloe is, I haven't really decided yet. I don't really wanna make Lisanna Chloe cause unlike a lot of people, I love Lisanna. I'd hate to write her as some nasty person, because she's not.**

 **Guest - Thanks! I hope this wasn't too long of a wait!**

 **Littlest1 - Yes! Defiantly gonna have some Gruvia and GaLe! Hersherher... Sorry it was a bit short, I take a long time to write chapters xD.**

 **AprilDiamond9 - Well here's another cliffy for you! XP. I'm very evil aren't I? xD**

 **NaLuFTfanatic - Thanks! In case you couldn't tell from this chapter, i'll mainly be pulling villains from Fairy Tail, but I will be using a some events from Miraculous too. You'll just have to wait to see what those events are hehe...**


	4. Chapter 3: Waves

**Hey everyone! So last we read, something happened to our poor Natsu, as he somehow saved Lucy from the akuma's attack. But what exactly did he realize? And will Lucy find it out in time to save him and the rest of Paris before she falls victim to the** ** _lullaby_** **? Well it's time to find out! Hope you enjoy!**

••• **X** •••

 **Chapter Three: Waves**

••• **X** •••

 **Lucy**

Assuming a fighting stance, I prepared to attack this new villain, but my plan was suddenly ruined by a sweet melody surrounding me. I knew my consciousness was slipping away, but I was fine with that. I knew what was happening, I tried to snap out of it, to stop listening, but it was the prettiest sound in the universe.

"Chat..." I managed to mutter, struggling to stay awake for just a little bit longer.

With my blurry vision, I saw as he whipped his face in my direction, eyes wide as saucers. Why. Why was he afraid? The melody was so relaxing. If he could hear this, he wouldn't be scared.

"Chat, I'm so tired" I gasped out as I lost all feeling in my legs. My eyes slipped closed, and I took in one more breath as the music came to an end. I could see it, the beautiful void of sleep. It was so...

But my mind suddenly jolted awake, and the blackness faded to light. My body slammed into the ground, pain rippling from my head to my toes.

Pain. If I could feel pain, I wouldn't be asleep. Chat Bleu saved me. How did he save me? There was no way he could have reached the akuma in time.

My head shot up, eyes adjusting to the blinding light as I scanned the area for my partner. I wish I hadn't looked. My poor kitty laid, much too motionless, on the ground behind me. I momentarily stopped breathing in fear.

"Please please don't be dead," My cheeks were wet. So wet. Strangled noises left my throat as I pulled myself off the ground.

"CHAT!" I screamed, vision blurring with more tears. My partner had never been defeated like this before, how could this happen?

Unfortunately, admist my panic the akuma had sent one of his explosive music notes towards me. I shot backwards through the air from the impact of the explosion.

"That's it!" I yelled, angry at the akuma for harming me and my little kitty. "Lucky Star!"

Another note exploded in front of me, but I was unharmed thanks to the wall of water surrounding me.

"Aquarius" I breathed in relief, looking at the small kwami grimacing from the sudden impact.

"Why'd you call me brat?!" The angry kwami fussed, giving me a killer glare.

"I've told you a million times Aquarius, I can't control who I summon!" I huffed, trying to figure out why she was summoned to fight against a tree.

"Yes you can! Don't get in fights that need water!"

"I don't need water it's a tree!"

"Wait what? You called me... Because of a tree?!"

"Well, no... It's a tree-like akuma who plays a flute that puts people to sleep" I explain to the fuming water bearer.

"Oh my god, you're so stupid Lucy!" The kwami groaned, throwing water in my face. "I'm not here to fight the tree. Music doesn't travel through water! And as to those exploding notes, water puts out explosions!"

Why was I relieved when she was summoned again? All she does is call me stupid!

I barely noticed as my earring beeped, signaling my transformation was wearing off.

"I'm done with this stupid world, i'll give you a water bubble, but i'm leaving. Bye!" The kwami exclaimed, waving her hand to surround me in water.

"Wait... Aquarius!" I yelled as she sparkled back into whatever world she's from. Well she was basically no help.

I sighed, and turn to face the akuma who apparently lost interest in me, and instead was blowing up the city.

"Hey, branch face!" I screamed as loud as I could, somehow gaining the akuma's attention. "Come get me!"

Instead of barreling towards me, like I hoped he'd do, he starting playing his magic flute. Music isn't fully stopped inside water however, and I still started to loose a decent amount of strength.

If only I could get that flute from him... But in order to do that, I'd need all my power. And I can't do that without getting his flute. Ugh.

My earrings beeped again, filling me with panic. Shoot. How do I get him?!

The akuma was obviously very annoyed that I wasn't falling asleep, and began to play louder, making my whole situation worse. Wait, how come Chat Bleu was able to save me from the music? He knocked me out of the way, but out of the way of _what_? And those people... They were asleep in patterns.

Oh. Oh. I am so stupid. His music works must work in waves of sound! It would be too hard for him to play everywhere all at once, so he concentrates it in certain areas.

I ran towards the akuma, as he began to throw his explosive notes in rage. At the last second, I altered my route and started running to the side.

 _Now!_ I grabbed the flute right as my earring beeped for it's last warning.

The akuma was shocked as I snapped the wooden flute in half, and a tiny black dragon fluttered out.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma!" I said, grateful the fight was finally over. I snatched the dragon up with my whip, and it sparkled away.

"Miraculous cleansing light!" I continued, seeing the bubble expand over the entire city and pop. The water poured down from the sky, repairing buildings and awakening people.

Then my earrings beeped for the final time, and I ducked behind a car as I transformed into my civilian self.

"Chat, I have to find Chat" I muttered, jumping up and looking around for him. I spotted him as a huge drop of the water engulfed him. My feet moved on their own, and I was before his side before I could even blink.

"Chat?" I whispered, pulling his head onto my lap. When he didn't move I started freaking out, voice quivering as I begged, "Chat, please wake up"

"My Lady?" A voice croaked, as Chat Bleu's eyes fluttered open. Relief rushed throughout my body, but quickly turned back into panic as I realized what he called me.

"Uh... No. I'm just a normal civilian girl!" I squeaked, making Chat Bleu look at me.

"Oh. Um, sorry. I thought you... You sounded like... Well" Chat Bleu stuttered, causing me to giggle. "Wait why am I on your lap?"

"Oh um well..." I fumbled, my face starting to burn. "You see, Ladystar's transformation was wearing off, and she asked me to make sure you were okay and..."

I looked down and saw Chat grinning at me in amusement. I scowled at the cat-like hero, and shoved him off my lap onto the ground.

"There, you're not on my lap anymore!" I huffed, standing up, and brushing imaginary dirt off my jeans.

Chat muttered something under his breath, but I didn't care. I needed to find my parents anyways. Cats can take care of themselves.

"Hey wait! Aren't you Lu- I mean that girl I protected that one time?" Chat asked me, stopping me in my tracks.

"What about it?" I asked the curious cat.

"Oh nothing, it's nothing" The superhero muttered, before getting up and running off to detransform.

That's when I heard my phone ring, and Levy's worried voice fillled my ears.

••• **X** •••

 **For once! For once I don't have a cliffhanger! It's** ** _miraculous_** **. Oh yes I just made a pun. I'm becoming Chat aren't I? xD.**

 **Oh, so. In case you haven't noticed, the cover pic has changed! I was tired of having a boring picture from the Fairy Tail ova, so I colored in a manga panel of Lucy, turning her into Ladystar! That's her transforming btw xP. Ik it kinda sucks, but oh well xP**

 **Anywho, sorry ik the chapter was really boring and ucky. I was having trouble with keeping the same tense for some reason. Not to mention i'm horrible at fight scenes. Hehe. Gomenasai!**

 **Guest - Thanks xP. I probably will be putting Minerva as Chloe, so thanks for suggesting her!**

 **AprilDiamond9 - Thanks xP. There's no cliffie this time so you don't have to be all frustrated xD. Your welcome! XP**

 **Silver Ocean Jackson - Yah don't worry i'm not offended xD. Crossovers are where you have characters from different stories into one story. That doesn't happen here. I'm just substituting in characters. So basically i'm just stealing a plot noti crossing over xD**

 **Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review! Love ya'll!**

 **~Grace**


	5. Gomenasai

Omg... I'm doing it again. I just always have such a passion for writing a story, but then I actually start writing it and have no idea what i'm doing. I just, i'm not a writer, despite all the thoughts that come to my head. I wish so badly I could write them down, and that my anxiety wouldn't stop me from writing, but unfortunately that's not the case. Yet again, i'm canceling this story. I'm soooo sorry. I knew i'd have to do it, but I put it off and tried writing the next chapter but it didn't work. I have no idea how to transition from this spot to the next. I'm so so so sorry. Words can't explain how sorry I am for yet again cancelling a story.

From now on, if I write, i'll only post one shots. I hate cancelling stories despite how i've only managed to finish one. Ugh i'm so sorry!

If anyone wants to take my idea and write a fanfic, you have my full support! Again, I am so so so sorry.


End file.
